A Second of Eternity
by ImperfectPerfume
Summary: She despised him. Or not. The only thing she could be sure was that they were no longer the ones they used to be. Siris/Isa.


**Hey, I'm back!**

**This time I'll try my hand at the couple Siris/Isa from the fantastic game series Infinity Blade. I just LOVE the game and the couple so much!**

**This story should be one of the first IB stories EVER here. Teehee :)**

**Disclaimer: Chair owns the whole IB.**

* * *

She hated him. No, she _despised_ him.

The reason was simple. He was her partner, her warrior, her somewhat-called husband. Her soulmate.

It might be strange that she hated him because of those things above. But actually, there was always another reason, deeper, darker, behind what seemed to be the right explanations.

He murdered her. He ended her life, ruthlessly, coldly, cruelly. After everything they had shared together, he ended up taking her life away with a sharp bloody slice on the neck.

It happened when she was not Isa the Deathless thief, but a pretty ordinary peasant woman, who had once been in a happy marriage with Ausar the Vile.

They had had a beautiful son, Archarin. They had had the peaceful times together. They had shared emotional kisses and passionate nights of pure loving. They had had almost everything they needed, to build up a perfect life for a perfect family.

That was it, until he, Ausar, joined in the filthy game of power, slaying others over a blade that would take over the universe. The Infinity Blade.

He became ruthless, evil and vile. It sickened her, but for his own pleasure, she kept herself low and her mouth tightly shut.

However, she was not strong enough to put up with the whole thing long. She begged him to stop. She cried and held him tight in her arms, warning that he had become a tyrant.

And he turned around, ruthlessly slit her throat, and left. They were so husband and wife.

But she was a lucky woman. Fate still wanted her exist, and still wanted to toy with her.

* * *

Years later, a woman warrior was born. It was her, under the name Isa.

She traveled to find the Infinity Blade and obtain it, knowing this would set everything back to where they were supposed to be. Things had been smooth and perfect for her.

Until she ran into _him_.

The young, rebellious Deathless. _Siris_.

She was not so sure, but something kept babbling to her ear that it was _him_. Ausar the Vile.

* * *

Together, Isa and Siris teamed up and attempted to get the Blade and save the day. During the journey, she discovered he was a Deathless and saved his life. She rescued him from the Vault of Tears. She spread heroic stories about him.

She would never forget the journey she had had with him. Even when she was killed in the revolution battle.

She died, again.

* * *

Isa woke up in the rebirth chamber. She became a Deathless.

* * *

There it was. Galath's glory slowly crumbled into ashes in front of her eyes, but not before she had to witness Siris's extremely-close-to-permanent death.

She could have been so satisfied that Siris, or Ausar, had come to his end. But instead...

She felt her heart shattered into pieces.

Through the journey, she had trusted him. She had co-operated with him. They had made an excellent team.

Yet she still despised him.

But not then.

Until that moment, she could never be more sure that Siris was Ausar, which Siris was FINALLY aware of.

But he never recognised her as his previous-life _wife_. _Ausar's wife_.

Even though she had been stuffed with rage and revenge, for being slain by him, her very husband, she had fallen in love with him _all over again._

* * *

They had won the battle of a lifetime. The universe was saved.

She nervously roamed across the chamber, waiting for him to open his goddamn smokey cerulean eyes, which she loved so much.

_"Siris..."_

His eyelids opened.

_"You saved me."_

She pressed her lips onto his.

* * *

They walked down the coast, together. Their son was building a sand castle, or to be more exact, a sand Galath's ark.

They had a son _again_, and their son was nobody other than Galath reborn.

* * *

Their clothes was scattered on the floor, forgotten. He embraced her from behind, trailing hot and wet kisses onto her neck.

_"Siris..."_

He did not stop, but pushed her down onto the mattress and violently attacked her swollen lips.

_"I love you."_

He looked into her eyes and got lost in them, stopped everything he was doing.

_"I love you. I always have."_

She smiled and buried her face into his neck as he joined himself to her.

After the passion, they lied close together. Their hands entwined, his arm wrapped around her.

_"Isa, I am sorry."_

She looked up to him curiously.

_"It is such a miracle to have you mine again."_

She smiled and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

_"I forgive you."_

_So he knew..._


End file.
